The engines of pleasure boats frequently use gasoline as fuel; and gasoline fumes can, occasionally, accumulate in the engine compartments of such boats. In a number of instances, admixed gasoline fumes and air in the engine compartments of pleasure boats have ignited when the engines of those boats were being started; and the ensuing explosions have caused death or serious injury to the occupants of those boats. Blowers usually are mounted in the engine compartments of pleasure boats, and those blowers are supposed to be operated for a number of minutes prior to the starting of the engines; but the operators of pleasure boats do not always remember to operate those blowers before they try to start the engines of those boats. As a result, the starting of gasoline-fueled engines on pleasure boats can be hazardous.